1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for generating a recipe for an inspection tool used to inspect a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recipe parameters, which specify operations of an inspection tool used in each inspection process, are set to inspection tools for inspecting a product. A combination of a plurality of recipe parameter settings is referred to as a ‘recipe’. An engineer combines many recipe parameters and repeats inspection and defect review so as to generate a recipe. ‘Defect review’ is a process to confirm defects by examining the defects detected by an inspection tool using a microscope or the like. A combination of recipe parameter settings, which satisfy an inspection condition required of the inspection tool, is selected as a recipe. Inspection conditions include size of defects to be detected and inspection time or the like.
However, a trial-and-error method for generating a recipe by an engineer is inefficient. In addition, recipes may often be generated from subjective judgments of an engineer based on his/her knowledge and experience. This creates a difference in recipe quality due to the skills of engineers. As a result, a serious defect may not be detected.